The Boss
by YTSHomie
Summary: Quick One-Shot for my friends. Enjoy. #SwanQueen


**Dediticated to my favorite couple...**

 **The Boss**

Emma Swan sighed as she walked a drunken Leroy out of Granny's, "Come on, it's only 3 in the afternoon Leroy."

"Hey savior, I didn't do it," he slurred, "Those glasses broke on their own."

Emma nodded as they walked down Main Street, "Uh huh, sure they did."

"I mean it," he exclaimed.

"Well you're going to spend a few hours in a cozy sell to sober her," she stated before leaning down to his ear, "I mean it."

He frowned, "Not cool Emma."

It had been a pretty boring day in StoryBrooke so Emma was almost happy when she got the call from Granny's about Leroy. The last few days had been nothing but wedding preparations for her and Regina, she had proposed less than a month ago and she already drowning in talks about different types of flowers. She loved Regina but wedding planning wasn't her thing, a part of her didn't care at all what happened, just as long as she got to marry Regina. The Mayor was rather excited about the wedding so Emma didn't bother complaining, she simply went with the flow. The planning would've been less...annoying, if her mother wasn't down her throat about it, speaking of the de-

"Oh Emma! I was just on my way to the station to talk to you," Snow smiled, "Regina and I have _finally_ picked out the flowers, so now I want to get your opinion on your bachelorette-"

"You're not planning," Emma said quickly, "Mom, that's weird."

"So weird sister," Leroy murmured.

Emma smacked the back of his head, "Hey, you zip it."

"Emma, I understand that it may be a little odd-"

"Weird," Emma corrected.

Snow rolled her eyes, "Ok fine, weird. I just want you to have a good time, make sure it runs smoothly."

"You don't think I can plan my own and have it run smoothly?" Emma asked.

"Well yes, I do but Maleficent had mentioned that you and your friends are kind of wild and I couldn't agree more-"

"Wait wait wait, who?" The savior's eyes darkened as she stopped walking, "That woman should _never_ have input on _anything_."

"I know you aren't that fond of her dear but she was simply at the office when I mentioned it, I didn't actually go to her for advice-"

"Office? Whose office?" Her brow rose.

Snow snapped her mouth shut, "Oh dear, me and my big mouth."

"Mom, whose office?" Emma demanded.

"Regina's going to kill me," she mumbled to herself before looking at Emma, "Uh Regina's, she's harmless-"

"Why was she there?" Emma was trying to cover up her rage but Snow and Leroy could clearly see the magic weaving through her fingertips.

"She's looking for work," Snow shrugged, "The mayor's office could use a new secretary, she's going to need a job if her and Lily are going to stay here."

"I don't care what she needs, she doesn't have to work there!" Emma snapped.

"Emma calm down, she's harmless-"

"I don't like her," the blonde announced.

"I know but are you reasons valid? I mean-"

"Who's side are you on? Don't try and act blind mom, you and I both know something happened when they were younger," Emma snapped, "I'm going over there. Come on Leroy, les hurry up and get you in a sell, I have an errand to run."

 **XXXXX**

In the mayor's office Regina shot Mal a knowing look, "I don't think that's wise, dear."

Mal rolled her eyes as she placed the two glasses of scotch on Regina's desk, "One shot won't kill you, take a break and drink with me. Don't worry the savior won't find out."

"She's not what I'm worried about, I know you and I know that one shot will turn into 10," Regina chuckled.

Mal laughed, "Smart woman," she sat down, "So you and the other blonde are really tying the knot huh?"

Regina blushed at the thought of marrying Emma, "Yes, we are."

"You nervous?" Mal asked with a raised brow. Regina reached for her glass of scotch, "I knew that would come in handy," Mal smirked.

Regina took a swig before sighing, "I'm...afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yes, afraid. I'm extremely excited and happy but I'm also afraid. I love Emma, I really do-"

"But?" Mal questioned.

"But...my last marriage didn't go so well, you know that. I don't want to disappoint her, I've already taken off this engagement ring once, it nearly broke her heart. Emma is a very sensitive person, one wrong move and…" She looked down, "I could lose her."

"The pressure to be the perfect wife is weighing on you," Mal nodded before placing her hand on top of Regina's, "You will be a great wife. Nobody is perfect Regina, Emma knows that."

The office door was yanked open by a fuming Emma, "Unhand her."

Mal removed her hand from Regina's and held them both in the air, "Oh please dear sheriff don't arrest me," she scoffed sarcastically.

"You need to go," Emma hissed.

Mal stood up, "I've done nothing wrong, we were simply chatting-"

"Don't care, leave," Emma instructed.

"Emma, what's gotten into you?" Regina asked from behind her desk.

Green eyes met brown, "You know I don't like her so why are you two having secret meetings? If you think she's going to be working for you-"

"Secret meetings? Emma, nothing is going on and she is not leaving, we haven't finished her paperwork yet. I need a secretary, why not hire someone I trust?" Regina questioned.

"How can you trust her?" Emma asked.

"Excuse you savior but I've been nothing but a good friend-"

"Oh please, you thinking getting her drunk and destroying town property is being a good friend? You're crazy and you're not working here!" Emma yelled.

"I do what I want," Mal smirked, "I needed a job."

"I'm sure the stables need a new person to pick up horse shit, I'm sure that's more suitable for you," Emma hissed.

Mal's eyes flickered a light purple color, "You better watch how you talk to me."

"Or what? You gonna throw a little dragon tantrum?" Emma faked a pout.

"If anyone knows about throwing tantrums it's you, 'Oh no, my mommy put me in a tree, someone help me'. Give me a break," she rolled her eyes.

Without warning Emma blasted her with her magic causing her to fly into the office wall, "Emma!" Regina called out, "What the hell?"

"Oh savior you're going to regret that," Mal said as she slowly got off of the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Regina yelled, "Emma, you have no reason to be jealous-"

"I am not jealous," Emma argued.

"Then why can't she work-"

"Because I said so!" Emma snapped.

Regina's brow rose dangerously, Emma gulped, Regina placed both hands on her desk before rising slowly, "Can you give us a minute dear?"

Mal nodded, "Sure," she walked over to Emma, "I hope she fireballs your ass," she hissed before leaving out.

Regina walked from behind her desk, Emma subconsciously took a step back, "I appreciate your behavior-"

"Gina I-"

"I'm talking," Regina snapped, "How dare you barge in here like a wild stallion on a hot day?!"

Emma gave her a confused look, "Like a what?"

Regina shook her head, "Nevermind that...Emma, I love you but you will not control who I employ, I am the Mayor, this is my town. You have no reason to be jealous, I have no interest in Maleficent."

"I don't care, she's a bad influence. You know I don't like her, don't you respect me enough to not be friends with her?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed, "We've been friends for a long time, dear. I didn't know it would upset you this much."

"Well it does Regina but obviously you don't care," Emma scoffed.

"Emma, I didn't say that. I do-"

"No Regina, it's fine. I get it," she said before storming out.

"Emma!" Regina called.

 **XXXXX**

"Thank you," Regina smiled as she took the take out bag from Granny before turning around and nearly bumping into Snow.

"Regina, I am so sorry," Snow said.

"It's fine dear, I see keeping your mouth shut is a difficult task for you to master," Regina scoffed causing Snow to frown and look down, she sighed, "I'm sorry—It's just that, I didn't know would react like this, now I have to fix this…"

"It's my fault-"

"No it's mine, I should've took Emma's feelings into consideration," she stated, "But hopefully a greasy grilled cheese will open the door to her speaking to me," she gave a weak smile as she held up the bag.

"I'm sure it will, I'm sorry again," Snow said.

"It's fine, Snow. I'll see you tomorrow," Regina stated before leaving out.

When Regina got home, she frowned due to the quietness. She went to the kitchen and spotted her blonde beauty devouring a bearclaw, "I see you found where I hid them," Regina stated softly.

Emma looked up at her fiancé, "Yup."

"Where's Henry?" She asked.

"With my dad," Emma stated tightly.

"Oh...I uh bought you a grilled cheese," she held up the bag.

"Not hungry," Emma shrugged.

"Emma...can we just talk about this? I didn't mean to disrespect you," Regina sighed. She was fighting a pout as she watched Emma leave out and travel up the stairs, she quickly followed, "I didn't mean to upset you, please forgive me."

"I can't right now Regina. You always throw your power in my face and I have sit back and suck it up," Emma said once they entered the bedroom, "I'm tired of it being Regina's way or no way."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realized it seemed that, I love you and you know I have no problem compromising with you," Regina said.

"There is no compromising, Maleficent is not working at your office and that's it. I hope you're not thinking about inviting her to our wedding," Emma scoffed.

"But Emma—Fine, dear. I will respect your wishes," Regina stated.

"From now on," Emma said as she faced her.

Regina tried to mask her arousal, Emma Swan putting her foot down (with reason of course) was extremely sexy to her. She smirked, "From now on."

Emma stepped closer to her, "Am I turning you on madam mayor?"

Regina stepped closer, "Why don't you find out…"

Without hesitation Emma grabbed Regina's face and kissed her roughly causing the brunette to moan into the kiss, Emma picked her and slammed into the wall, when Regina wrapped her legs around her fiancé, Emma began to attack her neck with kisses. Regina threw her head back and moaned causing Emma to suck her neck hard until it was marked. The blonde squeezed her ass while ravishing her neck, "You're gonna learn who's the boss around here," she said as her hand traveled between them before she magicked their clothes off.

"Oh really?" Regina asked, Emma sidedly rammed two fingers into her, "Oh fuck," she cried out as she grabbed Emma and pulled her closer.

"Yes, really," the blonde smirked before curling her fingers inside of the brunette, hitting her clit from the back.

"Yes! Emma! Please," she moaned, "Don't stop!" The blonde quickened her pace before latching onto her fiancé's right nipple and sucking roughly, "Yes, fuck! Fuck me Emma!"

The blonde growled before pulling and tossing Regina on the bed. The brunette was so wet she could barely control herself, Emma behaving like this was so sexy. When the blonde crawled on top of her she immediately pulled her down and kissed her roughly, Emma magicked a strap on and rammed into her lover unexpectedly causing her to scream out. The blonde smirked, "Am I making things clearer for you, madam mayor?" She panted as she pumped in and out of her quickly.

Regina arched out of the bed, "God yes!" She moaned, "Fuck me."

"Am I not?" Emma asked before attacking her neck again.

"You are!" She moaned, "Ooo deeper baby!" She was so close to her climax, she never wanted it to end. Emma was fucking her so roughly that she could barely remember where she was.

Emma pounded her harder as she stroked deeper, "You like that?"

"Yes," Regina moaned as she gripped her back.

"What?" Emma smirked as she pounded faster allowing Regina's juices to splash all over her , "I didn't hear that."

"FUCK!" Regina screamed as she orgasmed hard, "YES DADDY!"

This Emma crazy, she threw one of her fiancé's legs over her shoulder so she could get deeper and rammed her harder, "What's my name?"

"Daddy!" She moaned, "Please don't stop Emma!" She was panting hard as her cream continued to spill out of her.

"Who's the boss?" Emma smirked as she slid almost completely.

"You are baby! You are! I'm so sorry!" She screamed.

"Mmhm," she rammed back inside of her, "Are you going to cum for me again baby?"

"Yes, please don't stop!" Regina was shaking now, "Emma!"

Emma groaned, "Fuck you're so sexy baby, cum for me." Another second could go by before Regina threw her head back and let her second orgasm wash over her while screaming the savior's name repeatedly. Emma pulled out once Regina's orgasm passed and laid next to her, she allowed a satisfied smirk to live on her mouth but it quickly went away when Regina appeared on top of her, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just taking care of some business dear," Regina smirked before snapping her fingers and making the strap-on disappear before going down and placing a soft kiss on the blonde clit causing her to quiver, "My my, you're so wet, dear."

"It's not my fault you have that effect on me," she smirked.

Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma's inner thigh, "What just escaped my lips shall not leave this room."

Emma groaned, "Aww man, I want to tell at least one person."

"No Emma," Regina said before kissing her clit again, "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Emma squeaked, "Even though I would like to possibly make a tweet—Oh fuck!" She moaned when Regina plunged her tongue deep within her without warning. Emma's hands immediately went to thick luscious brunette hair. Regina twisted and curled her tongue skillfully inside of the blonde and listened to her favorite sound; Emma's moans. Emma pulled her hair when Regina pulled out and began to flick her clit quickly, "Fuck Gina, that feels so good."

"I aim to please dear," Regina smirked before easing two fingers deep in the blonde while she went back to flicking her clit. Emma moaned so sweetly, it was angelic. Regina loved pleasing Emma, she'd do anything to put a smile on the blondes face, even if that meant letting her _THINK_ she was the boss. That whole "daddy" thing was lapse of the brain, she convinced herself of that already. She fingered the blonde faster when she felt Emma's walls tighten around her digits.

"I'm gonna cum!" Emma moaned, "You're the best baby!"

"I'm aware of that dear," Regina said quickly before sucking the blondes clit hard.

"OH FUCK! YES! YES!" Emma screamed as her body shook, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Regina quickly removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, she moaned herself when she tasted the blondes juices flow into her mouth. She could never get enough of how the blonde tasted, she didn't want it to stop. She also didn't want Emma to stop screaming her name as she shook uncontrollably, her nectar wouldn't stop, it was like Regina had possessed her body. It didn't help that Regina now had her tongue swirling deeply in her, the blonde was seeing stars now, she hadn't came this much in a while. She probably was letting build up tension from all of this wedding planning. Regina pulled away when felt Emma's body finally relax, she licked her lips, "Mm, I love you."

"I love you too babe," Emma said breathlessly.

Regina crawled next to her and cuddled against her, she let out a satisfied sigh, "Emma…"

"Hmm?"

"Earlier you mentioned that you thought...Mal was a bad influence. What did you mean by that? Do you think I'm some psycho or something?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, "What? No, of course not. It's just—Regina, I love you, I just want you to be happy. You've worked so hard to be the woman you are, I know you still have dark thoughts...I don't want you disappoint yourself by going back down that road. Yes, I believe you have self control, I've witnessed you using it. It's just that Maleficent believe that darkness is good, she embraces it and that's fine, for her. You on the other hand didn't like the darkness, you don't like the emptiness you felt. Granted, if you were ever to go back to the dark side, I'd love you either way but this isn't about that, it's about you and your wellbeing. I don't want you being friends with her because I don't her to make you conflicted, I want you to have peace of mind. I love you, Regina. You've worked too hard-"

"To have my happiness destroyed, I know I know," she smirked.

"Oh hush," she laughed before pecking her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, thank you," Regina blushed.

"For what?"

"Always putting me first and thinking of my wellbeing," she smiled.

"I'd do anything for you, Daddy Emma loves ya," she winked.

"Oh no, do _not_ start that!" Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma laughed, "Nobody told you to say it."

"It slipped," Regina scoffed.

"Sure it did," Emma winked.

"Just remember it doesn't leave this room," she reminded.

"Got ya," Emma nodded.

Regina drifted to sleep shortly after that, Emma reached over and grabbed her phone. After checking to make sure her fiancé was truly sleep she tweeted:

 **sheriffswanlive: IM DADDY. Daddy!Emma. I'm fucking daddy.**

 **THE END.**


End file.
